1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of fishing tackle boxes and similar types of cases used for the storage of fishing lures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing tackle storage boxes are well known in the art and are made in a wide variety of types and sizes. Most commonly, such tackle boxes are divided into a number of interior compartments of varying sizes so that tackle and lures of different kinds and sizes can be separated for ease of selection and to avoid entangling of the usual hooks, leaders, attachments and the like which are normally a part of or used with such equipment. It is not practical, however, to provide a separate compartment for each lure since many are often quite small. Consequently, a number of small lures or artificial baits are generally stored in the same compartment. If such lures are left unprotected, as they usually are in order to keep them readily accessible to the fisherman, they tend to be rubbed and banged together and become scratched, worn or otherwise damaged. Likewise, they may rub or be thrown against the bottom and sides of the compartments of the tackle box itself with the same damaging results. Also, since by their nature lures normally have attached thereto hooks, leaders, or other line attachment means, the problems of loose storage in compartments of a tackle box, either individually or in groups, is particularly troublesome and potentially damaging. If lures are wrapped or placed in boxes to protect them, the advantage of quick accessibility is lost, as well as some additional storage space. Furthermore, lures that are stored loose in a tackle box are subject to accidental spilling should the box be inadvertently tipped when open and in use. Also, lures may become mixed and tangled merely from the unavoidable movement caused in carrying the tackle box from place to place.